What if I love you?
by TAiMANi AUtERoA
Summary: Etsuko searches for love from Gaara but only finds lust and want. Etsuko is mistaken but will Gaara correct her and finally confess his love for her?  Gaara one-shot


Hey so this is a story that just came to mind. Enjoy it and feel free to review.

**Gaara One-shot**

"Come on Gaara!" You said as you pulled your best friend and present employer out of his chair.

"Etsuko, I have work to finish." He says as he pulls back, crossing his arms against his chest.

You turned around and stared at his profile (meaning that she is standing by his side).

"Come on Gaara, please?" You asked as you clapped your hands together in a sort of prayer gesture. "Your always working. Can't you take a little time away from paperwork. Come on, just stop being Kazekage for about 10 minutes and be Gaara."

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he studied your pleading face. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay. Come on, let's go to the roof top."

"But only for 10 minutes."

"Okay, okay." You smiled and led him out to the roof top, where you sat down, looking at the moon and stars.

Gaara sat beside you, staring at the moon. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, you shivered and yawned. Gaara noticed this and stood up. You gave him a questioning look.

"Come on. It's getting cold out here." He said, offering you a hand. You shook your head.

"But Gaara! It hasn't even been 10 minutes."

Gaara sighed and tried to grab your arm.

"Nope." You crawled away from him.

"We have to go inside. If we don't you'll get a cold." He said.

"But Gaara, it's not even that cold out here and besides the moon looks pretty. I want to finish looking at it."

"Well then, look at it through a window." He grabbed your arm and slid his arms under your legs and neck, resulting in you being carried bridal style. You blushed and struggled in his firm grip.

"Gaara! Just let me go. I'll come inside when I get cold."

"Hn."

He kept walking inside. As you made it to his office he put you down and walked to his desk, going back to work. You sat down in the couch with a pout and crossed your arms. Gaara looked at you then picked up his pen, continuing his work.

"You should get some sleep." He said after half an hour past.

"Same goes for you."

Standing up, Gaara walked towards you and held his hand out. You looked at his hand and then his face.

"What?"

"Come on. I'm taking you home."

"I don't need to go home. If you get to stay up then so can I."

"I'm used to staying up. You're not. Now come on, it's getting late."

You shook your head and leaned back into the couch.

"Etsuko, your acting like a child. Let's go I haven't got all night."

"Well I do."

He gave an irritated glare and reached for your arm, only to be evaded.

"Nope. I'm staying right here."

He reached for your arm again, succeeding this time as you struggled to get away.

"Why are you being difficult."

"Why are you?" With that final comment you accidentally pulled Gaara down on to the couch, resulting in a weird position of Gaara straddling your hips and his hands on both sides of your head.

You both stared at each others with wide eyes. You felt your cheeks heat up as he leaned into your lips. Just as quick as the kiss came it left with Gaara pulling away. He didn't make a move to get off of you and you began blushing a million different shades of red as he dipped down to press his warm lips against yours.

The kiss started out slow and hesitant. Your arms slowly traveled its way up Gaara's body, wrapping around his neck. Breaking apart, you both took deep breaths.

"Gaara..." You said as you looked into his eyes. He kissed you again but with force. You held in a moan as he grounded into your hips. You pushed him away so that he was still straddling your waist but you were both sitting up. You took his face into your hands and stared into his eyes. As you looked you saw lust and want. He ground into your hips again and he took your hands into his, kissing you and laying back down on to the couch. You put your hands against his chest and pushed him away. He growled and stared at you. You searched again for something other than lust and want in his eyes, but when that was all you saw your eyes began to sting. You pushed him off of you and sat up, putting your hands into your hands.

"Etsuko?"

You stood up and began walking to the door, but Gaara grabbed your wrist and pulled your body to his. He held you in his warm embrace as you began to cry silently.

"Etsuko? What's wrong?"

"Gaara...I'm...d-do you...do you like me? Because if y-you don't then I-I don't want to...to cont-continue."

Gaara lifted your head and lightly kissed your nose.

"What if I don't like you?" At this tears began to come down heavily. "What if I love you?"

You looked into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes." He dried your eyes and gave a soft and gentle kiss to your lips.

You smiled and buried your head into his chest.

"I love you too."

Gaara directed you both to the couch. He sat down and you followed but Gaara grabbed you and sat you on to his lap. You blushed and buried your face into his neck.

"You know Etsuko? Since the first time I met you, I had this feeling for you. At the time I didn't know if it was good or bad feeling but after the attack during chunin exams and you got hurt I knew that I didn't want you to leave me. So when you agreed to come with me after the fight with Naruto I was relieved. I still had to figure out my feelings for you, so I asked Temari. She wasn't surprised when she asked who I was talking about. She smiled and began explaining the feelings I had. I was going to tell you but then that's when Suna was attacked and I was taken away."

"I was heart broken when that happened." You said and looked up at him. "I was also heart broken when you started spending more time with Matsuri. I had asked Temari if you guys had a thing but she said to not pay attention to you guys."

He chuckled. "That's when you began ignoring me wasn't it?"

You blushed and giggled.

"Yeah...I really liked you."

Then a comfortable silence overcame the both of you. You smiled and snuggled into him. His arms tightened around you and he kissed the top of your head.

"Etsuko?"

"Yeah."

He lifted your head so that you were looking at him.

"Your mine now."

You blushed and looked away. He chuckled and gave a chaste kiss.

"Shall we go home?"

You looked at him and nodded.

"Gaara? Do you think that I can spend the night over?"

TBC...

Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed that. I might put up a sequel but I don't know yet. Please feel free to review but I would really love to get a feedback on this story.


End file.
